Un Angel Llora
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Ella lo ama... él la ama... Pero... Los angeles lloran..


**Un Angel Llora**

Una tarde fresca, agradable, de esas tardes donde el viento sopla meciendo constante los árboles, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el poniente… el sol… ese astro testigo de tantas cosas… recuerdos… sueños… deseos… todo lo que un ser humano puede sentir…

Pero es que acaso el joven que en su oficina lleno de papeleo esta ¿no se da cuenta?... No, tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar que en esas ridiculeces…

Un joven observaba por la ventana de su amplia oficina a la gente corriendo, escapando de la próxima oscuridad… Obscuridad… donde últimamente reside su alma… ¿Dónde quedo la luz de su vida¿la razón de trabajar¿de vivir¿de existir?... ¿Dónde quedo el amor que juro profesarle¿Dónde se perdió… su corazón?

_**Las flores ya no llegan…**_

_**El poema se acabo,**_

_**Lo que un día fue amor…**_

_**En amargura se volvió.**_

Suspiro… ella tenía razón… él ya no era el mismo, ya no, hace tiempo que no lo era… Y la razón… ni el mismo la sabía. Lo suyo nunca había sido el ser romántico, pero cuando de ella se trataba… Era diferente.

Bueno, al menos lo era hasta hace unos años…

**-**Malfoy… Es hora de irnos **–**Un joven moreno, muy guapo le hablaba desde la puerta. **–**Iremos al bar de siempre… ¿nos acompañas?

**-**No lo se Zabini…

**-**¿Volverás a casa tan temprano?**-** susurro burlón.

**-**No te importa **-** contesto molesto volviendo a su escritorio.

**-**Pues no te caería mal**-** el rubio levanto su vista sorprendido.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Lo que escuchaste… **-** entro, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a su mejor amigo. **–**Draco… Sabes que siempre te he apoyado… pero siendo sinceros… ¿no crees que has descuidado mucho a tu novia?

**-**¿Tu diciendo esas cursilerías Blase?**-** rió burlón. Su amigo se agacho.

**-**Tal vez no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo…

**-**No lo eres**-**

**-**Como sea**-** Suspiro. **–**Draco… luchaste, te enfrentaste a todos, a tu familia, a tus "amigos"**-** Draco bufó

**-**Esos no son, nunca fueron amigos, y lo sabes…

**-**El punto es…

**-**¿Es…?**-** incito a continuar mientras revisaba de nuevo sus papeles… ya sabía el discurso que le seguía.

**-**Es una mujer increíble**-** Draco ahora si se asombro. Blase es de los pocos amigos que aun ahora le decía que ya que se había liberado del yugo familiar, disfrutara su libertad… y Draco siempre respondía que lo pensaría… que ella fue la causa de su libertad… pero lo pensaría.

**-**¿Qué?**-**estaba muy impresionado.

**-**Hermione es una mujer impresionante**-** suspiro **–**Y no la sabes valorar…

**-**¿De que hablas? Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ella…

**-**¿Te lo ha pedido?

**-**No

**-**¿Te lo exige?

**-**No

**-**¿Te lo ha mencionado, alguna vez?

**-**No… pero de amor no se vive…

**-**Antes de tu negocio vivías bien… feliz

**-**Lo soy… aun la tengo…

**-**En casa… esperando… ¿de verdad aun eres feliz¿Aun la amas?

**-**vivo con ella ¿no?

**-**No te pregunte si vives con ella… te pregunte si la amas **–**No contesto.

**-**¿Por qué me dices todo esto Blase?

**-**Porque ella ha sabido ganarme…**-** sonrió **–**si no fuera tu novia o supiera que no la quieres…**-**Draco lo miró molesto…

**-**Es mía.

**-**Y… ¿Hace cuanto que no se lo dices?

**-**Ella lo sabe…

**-**¿Estas seguro?

**-**A que viene todo esto Zabini, ya me estas cansando…

**-**Draco… Hermione esta mal**-** se levantó **–**algo le esta pasando… se siente sola, se ve en su mirada…

**-**¿Cómo sabes eso?

**-**Es tu novia y yo si me doy el tiempo de visitarla… Draco… creo que yo la veo mas seguido que tu…

**-**Duermo con ella…**-** Blase sonrió triste.

**-**Eso no significa nada… y sabes que creo-Draco lo observo** - **Eras más feliz antes de todo este imperio… que ahora que vuelves a tenerlo todo… Piensa**-** dijo con firmeza a punto de salir **–**Vale la pena tener un famoso y prestigiado buffet de abogados… si no tienes con quien compartirlo?...**-**Draco lo vio ausente **–**Yo no lo creo…**-**salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta, dejando al rubio perdido… pensando, meditando… ¿era cierto?... ¿la estaba perdiendo?

_**Ella quiere regresar…**_

_**El tiempo que paso,**_

_**Para poder redimir…**_

_**Los placeres del ayer.**_

El rubio, aun sumido en sus pensamientos salio, una vez mas, se quedo en su oficina hasta altas horas de la noche, pero esta vez pensando no en su trabajo… en ella, como hace tiempo no lo hacía… Subió a su convertible plateado y encendió el motor… en un par de minutos ya estaba en la carretera, camino a su casa… camino a ella…

Ya no se sentía igual que cuando la conoció realmente, al salir de Hogwarts, el huyo en sexto, pero volvió para enfrentar a Voldemort… ese año q huyo se dio cuenta que no había razón valida para huir por siempre, se perdió en un mar de obscuridad… No tenia valor nada… Hasta que la vio… Hermione, ella fue su luz, su esperanza… su vida… y ahora años después, dudaba de lo que realmente sentía… y él… Draco estaba frustrado… desde esa tarde había estado pensando en ella, no sabía porque… un presentimiento tal vez… o puede ser… porque era ese día su aniversario… y él como últimamente lo hacia… lo olvido… No le dijo nada… y luego llega Blase y le dice todo eso… todo lo que él ya sabía…

_**Ya no puede ver…**_

_**Las cosas igual,**_

_**Porque en el mar de olvido…**_

_**Todo ya quedo.**_

Hermione… una mujer extraordinaria, amable, complaciente, linda, agradable… hermosa… Todo lo que a un hombre le gusta ella lo poseía… a excepción de esa terquedad tan característica en ella… y esa voz mandona que a veces lo exasperaba… pero que era de lo que se enamoro… lo que mas la caracterizaba, era ese amor… esa amor que le profesaba, que lo inspiraba… por ella salio adelante… ella lo salvo… pero eso ella no lo sabía… nunca se lo dijo… nunca se detuvo a decirle la verdad… que sin ella, el no viviría… o al menos eso era hasta hace tiempo… Hace años que lo había olvidado… años…

El semáforo en rojo… la señal de alto universal… Consecuencia… detenerse… detenerse en todo… Hacer una pausa en su vida, en sus sentimientos, en sus pensamientos…

Observo la luna, las estrellas, esos astros luminosos que alumbraban el encanto y frescura de la noche, una silueta en la oscuridad llamo su atención… enfoco su vista… Era una pareja… dos jóvenes amantes caminando a la luz de la luna… alumbrando su tosco y lento camino… entonces la recordó…

**Flash Back**

La luna y las estrellas resplandecían por los cielos, cuando una pareja caminaba sin prisas por las calles alumbradas por pequeñas pero hermosas farolas de cristal… un ambiente simplemente… romántico… el amor se sentía… se respiraba.

**-**Draco**-** susurro entre sus brazos… deteniéndose a observar la luna.

**-**Mmm**-** susurro en su odio, sin soltarla…

**-**Te quiero**-** sonrió. Draco volteo su rostro y vio sus ojos… brillaban ante la luz.

**-**Te quiero**-** se acerco y la beso. Ella sonrió y se alejo cortando el beso, a lo que el hizo un puchero.

**-**Me encantas…

**-**Lo se**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Yo te gusto?

**-**No

**-**No eres amable**-** canturreo…

**-**No quiero serlo, solo soy sincero…

**-**No te gusto… pero me quieres**-** ella sonrió y el también… Estuvieron en silencio, solo viéndose a los ojos, En ese momento el viento movió una nube y la luz de luna la alumbro por completo… acariciándola.

**-**Eres hermosa…**-** ella sonrió complacida **–**Me encantas… **-**Ella sonrió mas pronunciado.

**-**Lo sé**-** Draco acorto la distancia y la beso…

_**Ya el océano, ha perdido…**_

_**Su color azul,**_

_**Las estrellas miran,**_

_**La luna la abraza**_

Gotas de agua los separaron, el cielo ahora nublado amenazaba con una torrencial lluvia que obligo a Draco a cubrirlos con su chaqueta, pero Hermione sonriendo como siempre se alejo de él…

**-**Hermione, te vas a enfermar… vuelve aquí!

**-**No!

**-**Te vas a enfermar!**-** ya llovía mas fuerte.

**-**¿Es que no te das cuenta Draco?**-** se detuvo a observarlo **–**Los ángeles lloran…**-** susurro y sonrió… Draco la observo con la lluvia cayéndole empapándola de pies a cabeza… sus rizos húmedos, su ropa empapada, y con gotas cayéndole al rostro… Parecía un ángel, y no escucho lo que le decía la castaña… para el… ella era su ángel… un ángel que llora…

_**Y un ángel llora…**_

**Fin Flash Back**

Eso era hace unos años… donde era completamente feliz… no supo equilibrar su vida… pero ella siempre lo apoyo… no supo corresponder… Olvido esas promesas de siempre estar juntos, de adorarse… de amarse…

_**Pasaron ya los años,**_

_**Ya él se olvido…**_

_**De él amor que prometió,**_

_**Cuando la conoció.**_

Llego al departamento, las luces estaban apagadas, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, entro silencioso… sin saber porque una angustia lo azoto, apretó mas fuerte en sus manos esas rosas que compro en aquel semáforo y reviso todo el departamento, no había rastro de ella, todo estaba tal como lo había dejado en la mañana… Eso lo angustio un poco… Pero su mente seguía perdida… En aquella indiferencia que creció en ellos… ¿Cómo permitió que eso pasara¿Por qué permitió que se terminara? Cuando llego el momento en que lo único que se preguntaba, era… ¿Aun la ama?...

Llego a la habitación… y abrió la puerta… Su corazón se detuvo… Y murió… Draco Malfoy murió ahí mismo…

_**Entra a la habitación…**_

_**Y en la cama él la vio,**_

_**Toca su cuerpo frío…**_

_**La tristeza la mato.**_

A los pies de la que fue su cama, las rosas desechas a su alrededor… Con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, los rubios cabellos dispersos en el suelo, y con el corazón destrozado… Así lo encontró Blase Zabini al llegar al departamento en la mañana, Draco permanecía en el suelo a los pies de ella, quien yacía fría… al igual que Draco… la única diferencia… él respiraba… ella hacia tiempo que no…

_**Las flores ya llegaron,**_

_**El poema empezó…**_

_**Sobre una tumba fría,**_

_**El llora su dolor…**_

Toda la gente se retira poco a poco de esa hermosa tumba blanca… donde ahora reposan los restos de una mujer admirable… De una mujer hermosa… El cielo esta nublado… es plena tarde y la lluvia ya amenaza con caer… Pero a nadie parece importarle… los últimos en retirarse son sus amigos… aquellos inseparables amigos que siempre la apoyaron… que la amaron como una gran amiga… que respetaron sus decisiones aunque estas no les gustaran… Cuando a Ron y Harry, les avisaron sobre la muerte de aquella mujer inquebrantable, ellos descubrieron que no era inmortal… que si tenía un punto débil… él… Aquel hombre que lloraba inconsolable sobre su tumba… y que lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era una cosa…

"**Si la amaba, Siempre la amo… y siempre la amará"**

Pero era tarde… muy tarde…

_**Tan solo quiere regresar,**_

_**El tiempo que paso…**_

_**Para poder perderse a si,**_

_**En la dulzura de su voz…**_

Se quedo solo… como lo predijo Blase… era su realidad… su única verdad…

Estaba solo… abrazando su recuerdo… aferrado a esa hermosa tumba donde yacía el cuerpo de su único amor, del verdadero…

Todo termino… para él todo termino…

_**Ya no puede ver…**_

_**Las cosas igual,**_

_**Porque en el mar de olvido…**_

_**Todo ya quedo.**_

_**Ya el océano, ha perdido…**_

_**Su color azul,**_

_**Las estrellas miran,**_

_**La luna la abraza.**_

_**Y un ángel llora…**_

Así le llego la noche, aun frente a esa tumba… las estrellas brillaban, y la luna alumbraba… Draco, vestido de blanco abrazado a esa losa, lloraba…

_**Las estrellas miran,**_

_**La luna la abraza.**_

Y él lloraba… ya no era el efecto de la lluvia en su rostro… era él… solo Draco Malfoy que lloraba…

_**Y un ángel llora…**_

**FIN**

**Pequeño fic inspirado en esa canción! Llore mucho! Espero les guste… Ly Malfoy **

**Pta: DEJEN REVIEWS! **


End file.
